


Gonna Take You On a New Sensation,

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Temperature Play, Top Gerard Way, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They hadn’t had the time to do something like this in a long while. It was clear to them both though that they needed it, the tour for the album had gone on far longer than they could have expected and had been far more stressful that intended."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Take You On a New Sensation,

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sensation Play square of my season of kink card.

They hadn’t had the time to do something like this in a long while. It was clear to them both though that they needed it, the tour for the album had gone on far longer than they could have expected and had been far more stressful that intended. It had been a long year and a half almost but it was finally time to go home and relax, which meant that Frank and Gerard were going to have exactly the right amount of time and privacy that they needed. Sure there were hotel nights, but that didn’t exactly provide the right amount of comfort. 

Gerard and Frank weren’t exactly the most vanilla couple around and while they could get away with just fucking in a hotel, that wasn’t what either of them were aching for by the end of the tour. Sometimes, Frank just needed to be tied up and blindfolded; it was a stress reliever for them both, just playing, exploring each other. Gerard loved to have Frank tied up, blindfolded and spread out for him to touch and kiss as he willed, sometimes dragging it out for ages, drawing all sorts of noises from his boyfriend. He loved Frank’s reactions. 

Most would call what he did teasing but Gerard disagreed and he thought Frank would too. He was giving Frank exactly what he wanted so surely that didn’t count, even if he did sometimes try to drag it out for as long as possible. He figured he would be exactly that as soon as they got a chance to play again. 

They were both far too tired and jet lagged when they did arrive home to do anything; both of them lugging their suitcases inside, too tired to even unpack them. Gerard could see how much Frank was itching for it though, his tattooed hands twitching by his sides and his head bowed slightly as he stood in the middle of their living room, waiting for Gerard to be ready for bed. Gerard finished checking up on everything, making sure that the front door was all locked up before stepping over to Frank, rubbing up and down his arms gently. The younger visibly relaxed at the sensation and looked up at him, desperation evident beneath the tiredness in his eyes as he almost melted against Gerard. 

“Tomorrow, my love, sleep now.” Gerard whispered softly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Frank’s forehead, smiling at the satisfied hum he let out. Frank nodded, letting out a content sigh as he let the elder guide him up the stairs to their bedroom, needing to sleep and recharge much more than they needed to play even though it might not have felt that way, Frank trusted Gerard to know exactly what he needed though and could feel his eyes drooping as he undressed ready for bed. He smiled softly to himself as he got in next to Gerard, cuddling up to the elder and humming happily when he felt Gerard wrap his arms around him though they were both asleep within minutes of their head hitting the pillows. 

* * *

 

Later the next evening after a day of sleeping in followed by catching up with family over the phone, and washing all their clothes from tour, they finally found time for what they had both wanted since long before they’d gotten home. While they weren’t necessarily a ‘vanilla’ couple, they definitely weren’t the kinkiest. Sure Frank liked to be tied up and blindfolded, but it wasn’t the power aspect that turned him on about the whole thing, in fact nothing they did together could ever really be considered ‘hardcore’, it was mostly sensual. 

They were making out in the couch after dinner, hands wandering over each others bodies as they kissed deeply. Frank was perched on Gerard’s lap, pressed close with one hand tangled in Gerard’s hair, the other lightly brushing up and down his boyfriend’s sides, Gerard’s hands resting on his hip and lower back to hold him closer. The elder pushed the hand resting on Frank’s back up under his shirt, stroking over the skin of his back as he sucked lightly at his lower lip. Frank made a soft noise at that, rocking his hips on instinct and grinding down against Gerard as the elder kissed him harder, both of them slowly starting to get hard, the wet sounds of their kissing turning them both on until they had to pull away to breathe. 

Gerard pushed his hand further up Frank’s shirt then as he ducked his head to kiss over Frank’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly to leave little marks on all the sensitive spots that had Frank whining quietly and rocking his hips down harder. Smirking, Gerard slid his hand around to brush his fingers lightly over one of Frank’s nipples before pinching lightly. Frank gasped softly, arching up into his touch for more only to have Gerard pull his hand away and out from under his shirt completely. 

“Gee…” Frank muttered, pouting a little at Gerard who pulled away from his boyfriend’s neck and patted his hips gently. 

“Don’t worry, Frankie. We’ve got plans, remember?” Gerard hummed as he smiled fondly up at Frank. The slight desperation from the day before hadn’t gone away but having Gerard say it out loud only heightened it for Frank who nodded, biting his lip and waiting for instructions. “I just want you to go and get undressed and wait for me on the bed, okay? Gotta get a few things but I’ll be right up.” 

Frank nodded again, smiling softly at him and leaning in once more to kiss his cheek before he got off his lap and and stood up. He vaguely wondered what Gerard had planned but he didn’t ask, liking the anticipation of it all, “Okay.” He said softly, letting his hand linger as he brushed it over Gerard’s shoulder as he walked away and up the stairs to their room. 

The younger eagerly undressed himself while he waited for his boyfriend to return, not knowing what Gerard had planned but looking forward to it anyway. Gerard always made sure that whatever they did was enjoyable for Frank, more than even, his boyfriend was so sweet so Frank had no worries about it being anything he couldn’t handle. Most of their play was sensual and slow anyway. 

Frank moved to lay back on the bed once he was undressed, getting himself comfortable over the tops of the covers and propping himself up on his pillows a little. He knew Gerard might need him to move but he was comfortable like that waiting for him anyway. His boyfriend didn’t take very long anyway and joined him in the bedroom after a couple minutes, smiling when he saw Frank laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he waited for him. He took a minute to just look, until Frank realised he was there and sat up to look over at him.

“What’d you bring up?” He asked softly, biting his lip a little. He’d stopped feeling self conscious around Gerard a long time ago so didn’t really care that he was naked with a semi while Gerard was still fully clothed. The elder set the things he’d brought up on their dresser, smiling at Frank. 

“Some incense, some candles, a candle holder and a lighter.” He answered, looking over at Frank, reassured by his boyfriend’s bright smile and stripping off his own t-shirt. “Is that okay?” He asked anyway, wanting to make sure. 

“Yeah, perfect.” Frank nodded, smiling back at him, gaze caught on Gerard’s pale chest once he’d stripped off his t-shirt, biting his lip a little. 

“Okay.” Gerard nodded, dropping his t-shirt to the floor before he went over to the closet, kneeling to rifle through the bottom of their closet, eventually standing back up once he’d found what he was looking for. He turned to show Frank what he’d gotten out, the younger nodding in approval when he saw Gerard holding some of their silk scarves. They only really used them for this, because while Frank liked to be tied up, his wrists were important and the silk scarves were a lot gentler and easier than using cuffs. 

Gerard set them down on the bed while he went to go light some of the incense and candles. He used the smaller candles to light the room a little, since he planned on turning the lights off and keeping some of the stick candles aside for play. The incense was just used to help them relax, really; plus, it helped setting the mood and made the whole thing a lot more romantic that it usually would. The dimmed light that the candles would give were gonna help prevent any temporary blindness for Frank after being blindfolded -- Gerard liked to make sure Frank was taken care of and was and comfortable as he could be.

He could feel Frank’s eyes on him as the smell of cinnamon started to fill the air of the bedroom once he’d lit the incense stick. Gerard smiled fondly to himself as he finished setting things up and took the candle sticks and the candle holder over, setting them down on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at Frank, lightly brushing his fingertips over Frank’s chest. The younger let out a soft sigh as Gerard brought his fingers back up to lightly circle one of his nipples, teasing him.

“Are you comfortable like this, sugar?” Gerard asked softly, pulling his hand away after a moment and reaching for the silk scarves once more. He’d gotten out three pieces of fabric, two for his hands and one to use as a blindfold, and he fiddled with them as Frank nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m good, Gee.” Frank nodded, smiling softly up at him, only shifting so he had enough room to bring his hands up over his head, ready to be tied.

Once he was convinced that Frank was okay, Gerard nodded, using one of the scarves to tie Frank’s hands together and another to tie them to the headboard. Testing the knots he’s made, Gerard hummed contentedly and shifted to straddle Frank, playing with the last of the ties as he looked down at him.

Frank stared back up at him, making a soft noise at the feeling of Gerard’s jeans on his bare skin, the roughness of that fabric was such a contrast to the smoothness of the silk against his wrists. He knew Gerard was teasing him by not putting on the blindfold right away and he huffed a little as he stared up at him. “Gee…” He said, biting his lip a little. 

“What, Frankie?” The older man chuckled, letting the silk lightly brush over Frank’s chest, barely touching him with it at all and rocking his hips down so his jeans dragged across Frank’s skin, making the younger squirm a little already. “So impatient.” He said playfully, although he’d been waiting for this just as long as Frank had. Gerard didn’t want to tease either of them anymore than he needed to, so he stopped teasing and held the silk scarf over Frank’s eyes, lifting his head up just a little so he could tie it around the back of his head, making sure it wasn’t too tight but that it wouldn’t slip off.

“Is that okay?” He asked softly once he was done, dragging his fingers up and down Frank’s sides lightly as he spoke him, wanting to make sure he was comfortable once more before they got started. 

Frank nodded and tested the strength of the ties for himself, nodding once more when he was satisfied with it. “Yeah, it’s good, Gee.” He said softly, smiling a little even though he couldn’t see if he was smiling at Gerard or not. 

“Okay, good. I’m going to go turn the light off now, sugar.” He murmured softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he stood up and turned the lights off. Gerard could still see Frank in the light from the candles and he bit his lip a little as he looked him over. the sight of Frank, all pale and spread out on the bed, all his tattoos on show with his hands tied made his breath catch. The elder moved a hand down to undo his jeans, sliding a hand down to palm himself through his boxers and letting out a slightly exaggerated moan, so that Frank could tell he was touching himself at least.

Frank made a soft noise then and lifted his head as if to look, even though he couldn’t actually see anything. The elder smirked at that, loving how he could have that effect on Frank and, although he liked to tease them both, Gerard knew that they’d been waiting a long time to do something like this and he needed to get on with it. He shoved his jeans down and off, purposefully making as much noise as he could so that Frank could at least hear what he was doing and to reassure the younger that he was still in the room at least. 

Gerard stripped his boxers off too, before he climbed back on to the bed, smiling down at Frank. “Shh, Frankie, I’m all ready, sugar.” He murmured softly as he stroked a hand through Frank’s hair to relax him and getting himself settled back on the bed as he straddled Frank’s thighs, watching Frank relax and let his head fall back against the pillows. His boyfriend was so beautiful like that, and Gerard knew he would probably end up drawing him this way later -- later being the keyword, since right then he was focused on Frank.

He leant down, letting his hands wander over Frank’s chest lightly as he pressed light kisses to younger’s jaw, letting his lips barely brush against Frank's skin, teasingly lightly. The soft sighs Frank let out at that made him smirk a little, kissing his way up to his boyfriend’s ear and nipping lightly at his earlobe as he brushed a thumb over one of Frank’s nipples lightly. 

“You look so pretty, Frankie.” Gerard whispered into his ear, feeling Frank shiver beneath him at his light touches and the feeling of Gerard’s warm breath against his ear. “I’m sure you figured out what I had planned, hmm?”

Frank nodded at that, biting his lip a little. He’d seen the candles and knew exactly what Gerard was planning on doing with them. It was more intense than their usual stuff, but Frank definitely wanted it. “Yeah…” He sighed softly, arching up into Gerard’s touch at his nipples, wanting him to rub harder at that sensitive area, but Gerard just carried on with the light brushes of his thumb, almost driving Frank crazy already and they’d barely started.

“Do you want that tonight?” Gerard asked, sucking lightly at the spot on Frank’s neck just below his ear, hearing him whine before the younger nodded.

“Please, Gee.” Frank breathed out, trying to refrain from rocking his hips up, fully hard already and being able to feel Gerard’s heat over him. That was gone all too soon, though, when the elder pulled away and sat up, reaching for the candles. Frank couldn’t see anything but he could hear them rattling around on the nightstand and let out a satisfied groan at what was about to happen.

“You say ‘red’ at any point if you want me to stop, okay Frankie?” Gerard told him as he put one of the candlesticks in the holder that was designed to let the wax pool at the bottom as it melted. He used his lighter to light the candle, leaving it for a moment to melt a little.

“Yeah, I know.” Frank nodded, humming softly as he got comfortable, shifting beneath Gerard and gasping softly as their cocks brushed against each other when he moved. Gerard was hard too, Frank had felt it and he rocked his hips up a little more to try and get more friction. He was stopped by Gerard’s fond chuckle as he pulled his hips away and moved his hands to pin Frank’s down once the candle was lit. 

“Not yet, my love. Patience.” He said softly when Frank whined, leaning down to kiss his cheek, then the corner of his mouth before Frank turned his head to capture his lips in a kiss. Frank desperately wanted to feel Gerard’s touch on his skin and, with his eyes covered and his hands tied so that he couldn’t get distracted trying to reciprocate every touch, he was so much more sensitive and it felt so much better. He focused on the feeling of Gerard’s soft lips against his own, moaning softly when the older man sucked lightly on his lower lip, arching up against him once more.

Gerard’s hand felt hot and heavy on his hip and Frank was so lost in the two sensations that he didn’t realise Gerard had pulled one hand away to reach for the candle once more That is, until his boyfriend pulled away from the kiss and Frank felt the first drop of wax on his chest. Hissing softly at the slight sting, heightened by the surprise of it, Frank arched his back, relaxing as the sting faded into just a hot sensation on his skin.

“Good?” He heard Gerard hum from above him and he nodded quickly, eager to feel more of it. He liked the slight sting it gave at first, it wasn’t too painful since Gerard was holding it at just the right height so that it wasn’t far too hot for his skin. It just gave a warm sensation that seemed to spread out from that one spot to the rest of his body.

Gerard dripped some more wax down onto his chest in random patterns, making Frank moan softly as they cooled against his skin. The warmth and pleasant burn of the wax against his skin was all Frank could feel and he gasped softly as Gerard dripped some of the wax over his nipples, feeling the sting so much more and moaning as he arched up into it, hearing a quiet breathy ‘fuck’ from above him. Frank was already starting to feel floaty, like he was drifting off and the only thing keeping him there was the fact he was fucking tied to the bed. His shoulders started to ache too, but Frank didn’t really care, more focused on the way Gerard was dribbling the wax down his stomach now, covering the areas in between his tattoos, marking up the clean patches of skin with the candle wax.

The elder was careful not to get any of it on Frank’s cock, moving to dribble it down his boyfriend’s thighs instead, biting his lip as he watched Frank squirm and gasp beneath him, especially when Gerard made sure to get some of his sensitive spots with the wax. Gerard loved the way the colour of the wax contrasted so well with Frank’s pale skin, yet blended in so well with his tattoos. He eventually set the candle back down on the nightstand, still in it’s holder and keeping it lit for now as he just took a moment to look at Frank. Some of the wax had hardened already while some spots were still wet, dripping down the insides of his thighs slowly where he had them spread. The only area of Frank’s skin that wasn’t covered in some splash of colour be it ink or wax was his cock, hard and aching between his legs and leaking a little already. 

“Fuck, look at you, sugar.” Gerard murmured softly as he slid his hand over Frank’s hip, careful not to touch any of the wax that hadn’t hardened yet, down to his cock. He lightly brushed a finger up Frank’s member, smirking as his boyfriend let out a soft moan and let his head fall back against the pillows. Even though he had the blindfold on, Gerard knew that Frank’s eyes would be squeezed shut behind it and he had his mouth hanging open a little. “So hard already. Fucking leaking from this...you really like it huh? Having me drip wax all over you, making pretty little patterns.”

Frank could only nod and whine as Gerard pulled his hand away then. “Please, Gee.” He breathed, knowing he couldn’t rock his hips up without cracking the wax on his skin. Gerard just shushed him, and Frank heard the other man rifling through their bedside drawer.

He was slightly confused about what Gerard was looking for but quickly found out when Gerard came back and muttered a soft ‘don’t worry, sugar, I’ve got you’ before he leant down and kissed Frank once again. The younger hummed happily and kissed him back deeply, letting Gerard lick into his mouth, not realising the kiss was to distract him until he felt Gerard’s hand back on his cock, wrapped fully around his base this time and lubed up. 

He had to pull away then, moaning as his hips stuttered up into Gerard’s hand, feeling the smirk as his boyfriend pressed his face to Frank’s shoulder, kissing gently.

“I used the warming kind, sugar.” Gerard murmured softly before he started stroking him, slow and tight, the movements of his hand helping the lube warm up quicker. It felt almost too much for Frank, having the wet heat of the lube around his cock, a completely different kind of heat to the wax but both felt so fucking good.

“Oh, fuck...Gee.” Frank moaned, louder than before and biting his lip hard. He felt like he was burning up as Gerard jerked him off, careful not to touch his tip with the lube but focusing on stroking his length, giving gentle squeezes occasionally. Frank couldn’t hold in his sounds, letting out long, low moans as he rocked up into Gerard’s fist, unable to get out any words except to warn Gerard he was getting close when he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, his thighs shaking. He was half expecting Gerard to pull his hand away and tease him a little more, but he was so fucking relieved when the man didn’t and stroked him slightly faster instead, letting Frank come hard over his own stomach, with a loud cry.

Gerard pulled his hand away from Frank almost immediately after the younger had finished, not wanting him to get too oversensitive, but also because his own neglected cock was throbbing. He didn’t really like the feeling of the warming lube himself, especially not on his cock so he used his other hand to jerk himself off quickly, knowing that it wouldn’t take him long to get off. He shifted up to straddle Frank’s waist so that when he came it would be over Frank’s stomach, wanting to make Frank even more of a mess than he already was. It was a little awkward and sloppy since he wasn’t using his dominant hand but that didn’t matter, the sight of Frank all spread out in front of him, his cum mixing with the wax on his stomach, was enough to push him over the edge and he came with a low moan, hearing Frank let out a soft noise when he felt it. 

They were both panting softly as Gerard untied Frank’s wrists and took the blindfold away from his eyes slowly, setting them both down on the bed next to them. Frank smiled softly up at him as he rubbed his wrists a little and rolled his shoulders to get rid of the slight ache in his muscles. He was a mess and so was their bed but it was a good kind of mess and worth it if Gerard’s lazy smile back at him was any indication. Frank leant up to kiss him at the same time that Gerard leant down, humming happily as the elder wrapped his arms around him. 

“Bath time?” Gerard suggested when they pulled away, resting his forehead against Frank’s gently and bringing up the hand that wasn’t covered in lube to run his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Need to wash all this mess off you and peel the wax off.” He said softly, chuckling as he gestured to the drying cum on Frank's pale tummy, smiling brightly when Frank nodded. 

“Y’know, half of this mess is yours.” Frank joked, smiling playfully up at him. 

“And I’ll help you wash it.” Gerard smiled, kissing his cheek gently before moving to stand up and stretching. “I’ll run us a bath.” He said softly, smiling down at Frank, who nodded. 

“Sounds lovely, Gee.”


End file.
